Dramione Love
by Vintage394
Summary: An AU story of Draco and Hermione. The characters are out of canon as well. Hermione is a single mom. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Dramione

**A/N: AU of Hermione being a single mom and Draco not being a butt. Hope you enjoy and please review **

Chapter: 1

Hermione's POV:

I woke up at eight in the morning to hear Autumn crying. I quickly got out of bed and went to the nursery. I put her in a pink onesie to sleep last night and she looked like an angel. She had tears in her eyes so I quickly picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead before changing her diaper. Then I warmed a bottle for her and fed her. She calmed down quickly and soon she was smiling back at me. After she finished her breakfast I put her in a long sleeved onesie and some black leggings. She has a few wisps of hair on her head that are brown like mine. Once she was finished with her morning routine I put her in her crib while I took a shower and got ready for work. Once I finished getting ready I made sure Autumn's things were packed in her diaper bag to take to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley watched Autumn while I worked at St. Mungo's as a healer. After Ron and I broke up she still cared for me and when she found out I was pregnant she took even more care of me. She wasn't upset that Ron and I didn't work out. Ron and I are still friends but I think we both knew we would never make it in a relationship. The two of us were out of my flat by 9:30 and made it to the Burrow by 9:45. I don't apparate with Autumn yet because I don't want her to get hurt.

When we got to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley took Autumn out of my arms and told me to go to work.

"You'll see her when you're done with your shift at St. Mungo's," she told me. I smiled at her and gave Autumn a kiss good-bye. When I arrived at St. Mungo's I signed in and went to look at my patients. When I found out I was pregnant with Autumn I decided to not continue being an Auror. I didn't want her to worry about me every time I went to work. I talked to some people and they gave me a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"Hi Mr. Difor, how's your leg feeling?" I ask him. He tells me its better and I sign a release form for him. After making my rounds and giving out some more potions I wait for the next emergency to happen.

"So how's Autumn doing?" asks one of the other Healers on the floor. They love seeing pictures of her.

"She's doing really well. She learned how to smile last week and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," I gush. I show them a picture and they laugh. We talk for another few minutes when a patronus interrupts us.

"_Draco Malfoy is on his way. He requests the best treatment._" And with that the patronus disappeared. I sighed. Of all people this is who I have to deal with. A few minutes later Draco came into the building. I walked up to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you come with me into the next room and I can look at your injury?" I say as politely as I can.

"I would never let a mudblood touch me. I want someone else." He demanded.

"Unfortunately I'm the only one who can help right now. Now please Mr. Malfoy let's go into the next room." I say losing a bit of my patience. He groans but follows me into the next room.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, what is the problem?" I summon a clipboard and quill so I can write down his problem.

"I got hit by a bludger at the Quidditch game this morning." I nod and write it down.

"Where did you get hit?"

"My ribs," he answers.

"Lift your shirt." He nods and lifts up his shirt. The first thing I notice is he has a six pack. I never noticed how nice Draco looked before. Wait, Draco? No, it's Malfoy I remind myself.

"See something you like?" he winks at me.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," I tell him. I look at the place where he was hit by the bludger, it's dark blue and purple. "How bad does the injury hurt?"

"Pretty bad Granger," he admits.

"It looks like you might have cracked a rib. I'm going to get Skele-Gro and then put you in a room for tonight. I'll also get you some pain relievers." I sign the sheet in my hand and walk out of the room. I put the sheet in the basket in the receptionist area and walk to the medical closet. I grab a bottle of pain potion and a bottle of Skele-Gro before walking back into the room with Malfoy.

"I'm going to put you in the room next door. You'll have to spend the night." I inform him. He nods his head and follows me into the next room. I give him both medicines. "Dinner will be at five but I doubt you'll be hungry. I'll be back in the morning to sign you out." Just before I leave the room I hear a quiet thank you from his bed.

**A/N: Here's chapter one this story. It's my first Dramione one. Please review if you'd be so kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dramione

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV:

After I gave Malfoy Skele-Gro and pain relievers I clocked out and went to the Burrow to pick up Autumn. When I get there I see her smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

"How was she today Mrs. Weasley?" I ask her as I pick Autumn up. She smiles at me and starts to grab my hair.

"She was an angel today. She hardly cried at all." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Was my baby girl good?" I coo at her. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. We should be going though, she'll be hungry soon." I give her a hug before I grab Autumn's bag and go back to the flat.

Back at the flat I put the diaper bag away before I start dinner. At five, as if on cue, Autumn starts to cry. I warm up a bottle and start to feed her while settling on the couch. She has big brown eyes just like me. She barely looks like her father. He doesn't even know she exists. When she's full I burp her and get her ready for a bath. She loves getting a bath. Her smile is so big when she's in there. I don't think I could love her any more than I already do. When she finishes her bath I put her in a lavender onesie and get her ready for bed. I read her a story and put her in her crib. She's such a good baby. She hardly cries and even when she does it's more of a whimper. Once she falls asleep I go into the living room and make some dinner. I read for a few hours and then check on Autumn before I go to bed for the night.

Autumn only wakes up once in the night and pretty soon it's time to go to work. When I get I work the first thing the girls say to me is Draco Malfoy drove them crazy all night with ridiculous requests. I sigh before I walk into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I heard you had a rough night. How are you feeling today?" I ask politely. He has dark circles under his eyes. It looks like he hasn't slept at all last night.

"Fine, can I leave now?" he says grumpily.

"I just need to check your side and if that looks good I can sign you out." He rolls his eyes and lifts up his shirt. I check the area and he winces a bit.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." I roll my eyes.

"I'll give you some more pain relievers and then you can go home." I walk to the cupboard and take out some pain relievers. "Take two doses a day. One when you wake up and one before you go to sleep." Once I give him the relievers I sign a sheet to release him. "You should come back in a week so we can make sure it doesn't continue to hurt."

"Can I leave now? I've important things to do mudblood." I hold my tongue.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go." I walk out the door and put the papers in the basket on the receptionist's desk. It's only ten-thirty and my shift isn't over until five.

I get home at six with Autumn. I feed her a bottle before getting her ready for bed. She's fussy tonight, but nothing too bad. At seven thirty I put her in her crib to sleep. However, she continues to cry. I sing her a lullaby and she quiets down a bit but not for long. I read her her favorite story and that doesn't work either. Finally at ten she exhausts herself from crying. It's so hard to hear her cry and not being able to help her. I take a bath to unwind before going off to bed. I'm exhausted and fall asleep quickly. At midnight I see a patronus from one of the workers in the hospital.

"_Draco Malfoy is back at St. Mungo's. You're the only healer who will look at him. Come quickly_."


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 3:

Hermione's POV:

I get up and quickly get dressed. I don't know what to do. I have to go to work but I don't know what to do with Autumn. I can't drop her of at the Burrow because it's so late. Ron's in Ireland working on a new project and Harry and Ginny are on their honeymoon. I guess I will have to take her with me. Hopefully she won't wake up while we're gone. I go into the nursery and pack a diaper bag for Autumn before transferring her into her car seat. By twelve thirty we're out the door and on our way to St. Mungo's.

When we get there it's quiet and I quietly sign in.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" I ask quietly to the night receptionist so I don't wake up Autumn.

"He's in room 312. Your baby is so cute by the way."

I smile, "Thank you." I head in the direction where Malfoy is. When I get in the room I see he's breathing heavily and sweating. He hasn't noticed me yet so I quietly put Autumn down on the floor by me and get closer to him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. What is giving you pain right now?" He gasps out his stomach. "Do you mind if I take a look?" He shakes his head. I lift up his shirt and see that his injury from this morning looks worse.

"Have you taken any pain relievers?" He shakes his head and I give him some before continuing the examination. After he relaxes I am able to finally diagnose him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have severely bruised ribs and internal bleeding. The medicine I gave you gave the appearance of healed but it wasn't. You will probably have to stay here for a week until they heal." He nods. I give him some more potions so he can start to heal. Just as I was giving him his last potion Autumn starts to cry.

"Whose bloody child is that?" he snaps. I sigh and finish giving him his potion before I go to tend to Autumn.

"She's mine, Malfoy. You're potions should last until morning. Good night," I tell him. Autumn cries harder and I realize she's wet her diaper. I take out a clean blanket before I change her.

"Do you have to change that mudblood child in front of me?" he says angrily to me. When I finish changing her diaper and put everything away I turn to face him.

"You can call me whatever you want Malfoy but don't you dare insult my daughter. If you call her that again I will hex you into next week!" I put Autumn back in the car seat and walk out of the room.

"Good night, see you tomorrow morning." I tell the receptionist on my way out.

When I get home I put Autumn in her crib before going to bed. Its two thirty and I have to be up at eight. I'm still fuming with anger at Draco Malfoy but I still fall asleep rather quickly. I wake up at seven thirty to Autumn crying and I feed her breakfast. We got done with our morning routine early so I started playing with her. I've been trying to get her to laugh but she hasn't yet. Her first smile was last week and it was the most precious thing I've ever seen. She smiles all the time; she's such a happy baby. When it's time to go I grab her diaper bag and take her to the Burrow.

"Hi Hermione, how is Autumn today?" asks Mrs. Weasley when I come into the house.

"She's good. She's smiling a lot today so I'm hoping that means she'll start laughing soon. I've got to get going though. I'll see you tonight and thanks again Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley nods and takes Autumn from me.

"Have a good day." I smile and apparate to St. Mungo's. I get to St. Mungo's in time to sign in and start my shift.

"Thanks so much for coming in last night. Nobody would take on Mr. Malfoy as their charge, which reminds me Mr. Malfoy told me to tell you he would like to talk to you this morning." The head healer told me.

"You're welcome and I will talk to Mr. Malfoy when I get a chance, thanks." I walk to my first patient's room and make my rounds for the morning. When I run out of patients I reluctantly go to Malfoy's room. I stalled all morning and can't pull it off any longer. I quietly open his door and walk in.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling this morning? Should I summon some more potions for you?"

"Granger, I want to talk."

I sigh, "Alright Malfoy, I'm listening."

"I want to formally apologize for what I called your daughter last night. I still don't like you or your daughter but it was rude of me to call her a mudblood." Was he really apologizing? Is this really Draco Malfoy?

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I forgive you but I never forget."

"Who's the father? It doesn't like weasel."

"That's because _Ron _isn't the father. And it's none of your business. If you don't need any more potions then I need to leave."

"I could use some more pain relievers." I summon some more pain relievers and give it to him. "Thanks Hermione and I really are sorry."

"You're welcome Draco, I will check on you after lunch.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 4:

Hermione's POV:

After I left Draco that morning I felt better. I never even knew he could apologize. I still can't forget what he called my daughter but as long as he continues being remorseful I will try to forget. There wasn't long until lunch and on my lunch break I went to check on Autumn.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, how is Autumn doing today?" Autumn sees me and begins to reach out her arms. The healer who checks on her told me that that is a little advanced for her age. I pick her up and give her a big smile.

"She's been good today. She's smiling a lot. George came by for bit earlier and played with her but she still hasn't laughed yet." Mrs. Weasley knows how anxious I am to hear her first laugh.

"Hopefully she will soon. I can't stay long, I just wanted to stop in and say hi before I go back to work." I eat lunch with Mrs. Weasley and after I apparate back to St. Mungo's.

Back at St. Mungo's I check on all of my patients. The last patient I check is Draco Malfoy.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling?" I ask him cheerfully.

"The pain relievers are still working. You can call me Draco if you want," he tells me.

"And how would your father feel about that." I shot back at him. His eyes start to cloud and I realize that his father is a touchy subject.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've stopped communication with him. I realized how wrong he was and I guess I'm still learning how to be nice and accept others." He says embarrassingly.

"Alright I'll call you Draco as long as you call me Hermione." I check his vital signs before leaving the room. But before I leave the room I give him a smile. "Thank you for trusting me Draco. I'll come say good-bye before I leave tonight?" He nods and I leave the room.

At four in the afternoon a little boy and his family come running into St. Mungo's.

"Can you help us please? My son took my husband's wand and I'm not sure what he did. All I know is when I came into the room he was passed out on his bed and I can't wake him up."

"I'll take him and you go into the waiting room. Somebody will come with you and ask you questions." With that I take the little boy from his father's arms and take him to the next room. The first thing I do is check his vital signs. His heart is strong and so are his lungs. When the receptionist comes into the room and gives me the questions they've answered I'm able to work on the boy. After an hour of mixing potions and trying to get the right concoction to give to the patient I see a patronus in the room.

"_It's five, dear. I need you to pick up Autumn. I have errands and things to do_," Said Mrs. Weasley's patronus. I sigh.

"Samantha, can you come in here please?" I ask the receptionist. She comes in a moment later. "I need you to watch this boy for fifteen minutes. I need to pick up Autumn." She nods and I apparate to the Burrow.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. An emergency came up at work and I didn't realize how late it was getting." She dismisses my apology and I take Autumn. We walk to St. Mungo's because I still don't like apparating or using the Floo Powder network with her yet.

"Thank you Samantha. Could you watch Autumn while I take care of the little boy? I don't want her in there yet."

"I'm sorry Hermione but I'm not good with babies. I don't want to hurt her." I nod. There's only one other person here who I know. I walk with Autumn to Draco's room.

"Draco, I hate to do this but there's an emergency in the next room and I have no one to watch Autumn. Could you please watch her? Mrs. Weasley just fed and changed her before I picked her up so she should be fine until seven or eight and I'll be back by then. Please Draco, I'm desperate." I beg him.

"No need to beg Hermione, I'll watch Autumn." I sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much Draco." Autumn's still in her car seat asleep so I put it right next to Draco's bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I leave the room and go back to my patient.

After another half hour of mixing potions I finally got the right concoction. I lift his head up and put the potion to his lips until he swallows it. After fifteen minutes he begins to open his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Healer Granger. What's your name?" I ask him kindly. He has huge blue eyes and he stares at me.

"I'm Mark and I'm three." I smile at him. He's very adorable.

"That's a big age. Can you tell me what you were doing with Daddy's wand?" I ask him gently.

"Daddy's a hero and I want to be a hero when I grow up, just like Daddy." I smile, this kid is so sweet.

"I'm going to go get your Mommy and Daddy, do you mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes?" He nods and I go to the waiting room.

I see Mark's parents and I take them to go see Mark.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" asks the mother.

"He'll be fine. I want him to spend the night here just in case but if all is well in the morning you can take him home. I also recommend you store your wands in different places, places where Mark won't be able to get a hold of them." They nod and walk into Mark's room. I walk into Draco's room. When I walk in I see Draco holding Autumn and I hear Autumn laughing. I gasp and Draco looks up.

"She, uh, woke up and I thought she might want to be held. I, um, here," he holds Autumn up for me to take her. I take Autumn out of his arms and hold her close to me.

"It's fine that you held her Draco. I'm not mad; however I am happy because she had her first laugh. What did you do to make her laugh?" He turns a little pink and I hold in a laugh. Who knew Draco Malfoy could blush?

"I, uh, blew her a raspberry." I smile, I've never thought of that.

"I've been trying to get her to laugh since she turned three months."

"She's a sweet baby."

"She is, but I better check on my patient quickly before I sign out. I'll be back in a few minutes." I give Autumn back to Draco and go back to Mark's room.

"How are you feeling Mark?" I ask him.

"Tired and hungry," he complained.

I laugh, "We'll get you some dinner and then you can take a nap. I'll see you in the morning, have a good night." I tell Mark. "Also, you two can spend the night." I tell Mark's parents. They nod and I go in the main area and sign out. After I sign out I go to Draco's room to get Autumn. When I get there I hear her laughing again and I smile. I love that sound.

"Thank you for watching her Draco, I owe you," I tell him.

"You owe me nothing, besides; you're the one who administers the pain relievers so if I said no you might not give me them." I laugh.

"Autumn and I should get going; I want to put her to bed when I get home." He nods and hands Autumn to me. I put her in her car seat and grab her diaper bag. "Before I leave do you want me to give you some more pain relievers?"

"It would be nice, thank you." I nod and summon some more pain relievers.

As I give them to him I talk, "You know I'm still not use to Draco Malfoy being nice. However, I kind of like it.

"Me too Hermione," he says.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me and I hope you continue reading it through the end. Please review if you could that always makes me smile **

**Guest: I'm glad you want me to update, I hope you like this chapter **

**Beccax95: The story of the father will eventually unravel; you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you like the story though **

**This is my incentive for you guys. I won't update my chapters until there are at least 100 views from the previous chapter. Hope all of you continue reading…**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 5:

Hermione's POV:

Autumn and I arrived home by 7:15 and after a quick bottle I put her to bed. I'm happy I was able to save that little boy today. I couldn't imagine if Autumn had gotten into my wand, I'd be a mess. I'm hungry but I could also drop over from exhaustion. I fall asleep trying to decide whether or not to eat or go to bed.

I wake up at 2 in the morning to Autumn crying. I hurriedly walk into the nursery and pick her up. I change her diaper and feed her a bottle but she still won't stop crying. I try to rock her in the rocking chair and reading a story but her wails just increase. It's already three thirty and she hasn't quieted at all since.

"What's the matter, honey? Aren't you sleepy? Momma's very sleepy and wants to go back to bed." I lay her down and examine her to make sure nothing's wrong. When I look at her ears though, I see her left one is red. I immediately pack a diaper bag and get her ready to go to St. Mungo's. While I'm packing I can still hear her crying at the top of her lungs. I feel so bad I didn't notice her ear before. I mean I'm a Healer for Merlin's sake. Once I finish packing the bag I pick Autumn back up and go to St. Mungo's.

"Elizabeth, is there an examination room available?" I ask our night receptionist over the sound of Autumn's cries.

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Autumn has an ear infection; I want to examine her ear."

"You know the rules Hermione. Another healer has to check her out." I sigh.

"Who's working tonight?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hannah Abbot is working tonight. She's really good with babies. I'll get her." She goes to find Hannah and I rock Autumn in my arms to comfort her.

"Momma's here and we're going to make you feel better. I promise," I whisper to her and kiss her forehead. Hannah comes to greet me then.

"Hi Hermione, I can take little Autumn from you. Is there anything I should know about her before I examine her?"

"No, she's not allergic to anything. Please help her," I beg. I feel so helpless not helping my daughter.

"Of course Hermione," she reassures me. She reaches out to take Autumn and I hand her over to the Healer. She cries louder and tries to reach for me but Hannah walks into the exam room before I can comfort Autumn.

When Autumn was in the exam room I go and wait in the waiting room. I'm still wearing yesterday's outfit, my hairs a mess, and I have dark circles under my eyes. I start to cry. At first just a few tears but then it turns into a full on sob.

"Can whoever's out there crying shut up?! It's four in the bloody morning!" I can hear the crabby voice of Draco Malfoy from his room. I sniffle a few more times before wiping the tears from my face and stand up. I walk over to Draco's room and knock.

"Draco, its Hermione. Can I come in?"

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You usually come at 8." I walk in and sit on a chair next to his bed.

"Um… Autumn has an ear infection. And I just feel like a terrible mother right now." I start to cry again and Draco sighs.

"Hermione, I'm still new at this being a nice guy thing, so let me know if I'm screwing this up. The couple of times I've seen you with Autumn you've been a great mother. When I watched her last night when you came in the room she smiled so wide. She loves you Hermione." I cry even harder.

"I'm a healer Draco. I should've noticed this right away. I sat there for an hour and a half until I realized she had an ear infection."

"Hermione, come here," he commanded. He scoots over on the bed. "Lie down and take a nap. You look exhausted. I'll wake you up when Autumn is done." We share a pillow and I fall asleep within a few minutes.

I wake up a few hours later to a small hand poking me in the face.

"No Autumn, let your mommy sleep." I then hear him pretend to snore which makes her giggle. I smile and sit up.

"When did Autumn come back?" I ask as I take her in my arms.

"About an hour ago, I thought I'd let you sleep and Autumn seemed content enough with me playing with her.

"What did Hannah say?"

"She has a slight ear infection but she gave her potion and she should be fine from now on."

I sigh in relief. "Good. What time is it?"

"A little after 6," he responded.

"Autumn and I should get home. See if I can get her to sleep for a couple of more hours before I take her to the Burrow."

"Hermione, you should go to your flat and take a day. You were up with Autumn for two hours and dealing with anxiety all night. Stay home and sleep and spend the day with Autumn."

"I need to be here, Draco. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and I can take the weekend to recover."

"Fine but go home and eat something and relax before coming into work this morning."

"I will thank you Draco, for everything. I'll see you in a few hours?" He nods and I take a sleepy Autumn home.

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**MalfoyTwin: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 6:

POV: Hermione

I lay Autumn in her crib when we get back to my flat. It's already six-thirty and I decide to stay up instead of going back to bed. I cook a quick breakfast and read a bit of my book before I get Autumn ready to go to the Burrow. I'm exhausted but I need the paycheck. I can tell Autumn was exhausted this morning because she whimpered the entire time I got her ready. When I put her in the car seat she fell asleep instantly. I'm so happy my baby girl isn't in pain anymore. I drop Autumn off quickly at the Burrow before heading to St. Mungo's.

I check on my other patients before going to Draco's.

"Good morning Draco, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm not in pain anymore. How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"I can check your vitals and if they're strong you can leave tomorrow morning." He nods. "So I never actually asked you where you work."

"I work at the Ministry of Magic; I work in the Department of Enchanted Objects." **(A/N: Made up department) **

"Really, what's that like?"

"It's pretty boring actually; the department studies enchanted objects and see how they work. You have a very interesting job, you save lives."

"I think your job is interesting Draco." We continue our conversation as I check his vitals. He's healthy and I'm actually disappointed. When Draco leaves St. Mungo's we won't be able to see each other anymore.

"Your vitals are strong; you should be able to leave tomorrow. I can come in and sign your release forms around 10. Does that work?" I try my best to smile at his great fortune, but his great fortune gives me misery. As much as I love Autumn, it's lonely being a single mom. Before Draco, the only adult conversations I had been with Mrs. Weasley when I dropped and picked up Autumn and some of the other people around St. Mungo's. None are my age and its nice having someone to talk too.

"Great, listen Hermione; you've been a great Healer. Thank you, are you sure you want to come in tomorrow? It's your day off." he tells me. I nod, afraid that if I talk my voice will crack. I can't cry right now I tell myself. I dismiss myself quickly, needing to get out of there. I walk into the nearest loo and allow myself to cry for a few minutes. Usually I don't cry this much, but with everything going on in the last 24 hours, it's made me emotional. I look in the mirror when I'm done with my crying jag and my eyes are bloodshot and I still have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep last night. I mumble a spell to fix my appearance so others won't know I'm crying.

Once my shift finishes I apparate to St. Mungo's to pick up Autumn. I avoided Draco for the rest of the day. He kept asking what's wrong but I couldn't admit to him that it was him leaving St. Mungo's was what was bothering me. Mrs. Weasley figured something was wrong but didn't question me. When I took Autumn home I gave her a bottle and a bath before putting her to bed. I should be tired but I'm too upset about Draco to fall asleep. I don't fall asleep until after midnight and when I do it's broken and restless.

In the morning I looked like a mess. I had bags under my eyes from not sleeping well for the past 2 nights and my hair is a giant knot that would give any hairdresser nightmares. I take my time getting ready since it's only 8 and Autumn and I don't have to leave until 9:30. Once I think I look somewhat presentable I get Autumn ready and make breakfast. She's smiley today and laughing up a storm. She instantly puts me in a better mood.

"Do you want to see Draco today?" I ask her as we play on the floor. She just continues laughing. When it's time to leave I grab her diaper bag; we're off to St. Mungo's.

I sign in and make my way to Draco's room. I hate this so much.

"Good morning Draco, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Quite well actually; how are you and Autumn?" I melt, he's so sweet. No, stay strong Hermione; I remind myself.

"We're good. Let me check your vitals one last time and then I can sign you out."

"I can hold Autumn while you do that." He holds out his arms to take the baby and I set her in them. She smiles at Draco. After a few minutes I announce him full of health. I sign the release form.

"Good bye Draco, it was nice having you as a patient." I tell him as I put Autumn back in her car seat.

"It was nice having you as a Healer, Hermione. I'm glad we met each other again." I smile and agree.

"Autumn and I have to get going. Good bye." I pick up Autumn's car seat and diaper bag and sign out of St. Mungo's. _Good bye forever_, I thought. I mean, when was I going to see Draco Malfoy again? Little did I know how wrong I was?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! How do you guys like it so far? A lot of people are reading it which makes me so happy. **** So thank you to anyone who has read this story, you guys are awesome.**

**MalfoyTwin: I'm so glad you love it **** I hope you liked this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 7:

Hermione's POV:

The weekend quickly turned to Monday and Autumn and I went through our routine. I haven't been sleeping well lately and I think it's because of Draco. I miss him already because I know when I go to St. Mungo's I won't see him. I drop Autumn off quickly at the Burrow before Mrs. Weasley sees something's wrong.

At St. Mungo's I check on all of my patients and make my way to Draco's room before I realize that I don't have to tend to him anymore. The day passes by slowly but eventually it's time for me to sign out and go home. Autumn and I spend the evening together and she's been laughing all night. Her laugh makes me feel better, at least for a moment. When I put her to bed I go into the kitchen for a glass of butterbeer. The warmth feels good because it's October and it's cold outside. I read for a bit before calling it a night.

In the morning I get an owl from Harry and Ginny and also one from Ron.

Dear Hermione,

We're having lots of fun on our honeymoon but we wanted to check on you and Autumn. How are you two doing? We plan to be back by next Friday. I know we've taken quite a long honeymoon but we still want some time alone. Give Autumn a kiss from us.

Love, Harry and Ginny

I smile, I'm glad they are having a good time on their honeymoon. I sometimes wonder if I'll get married. After Autumn was born I wonder who would want a girlfriend with a baby? Then I stop pitying myself and respond to them telling them that Autumn and I are fine and I'll definitely give Autumn a kiss from them. Then I open my letter from Ron.

Dear Hermione,

Ireland's very pretty but the work is difficult. I've met someone, I think you'll like her. Anyway, I'm going to be in Ireland for a couple of months yet but I miss you and Autumn. Give her a kiss from her Uncle Ron. Miss you lots and hope you two are doing well.

Love, Ron

I smile at his letter, Autumn is loved very much from her Aunt and Uncles. She's going to have a tough time meeting boys with them around. I respond to him as well and gave the owl a treat as payment. After the letters I go into the nursery to get Autumn ready. I give her four kisses, one from me, one from her Uncle Harry, one from Uncle Ron, and one from Aunt Ginny. I put her in a lavender onesie and grey pants. She's my pride and joy. Once we finish getting ready I take her to Mrs. Weasley. I'm feeling a bit better today after reading the letters from my friends, but I still miss Draco and I won't be seeing Harry and Ginny for another week and a half.

The day drags on but finally I can go and pick up Autumn and go home. At the Burrow I hear her laughing and see George making silly faces.

"Hi George, how've you been?" I ask as I pick up Autumn.

"Good, busy at the store. How are you Healer Granger?" I laugh at tell him I'm fine and ask how Autumn was today.

"Laughing up a storm; when did she begin to laugh? We've been working on her for a couple weeks now."

"Last week she started and now she doesn't stop. It's the best sound." He agreed and then I tell him I should go and get Autumn fed.

At the flat Autumn and I go through our dull routine except this time I give her a bath. After she's asleep I have nothing to distract me from Draco. I'm happy he's healthy again I just miss seeing him. After a couple of hours of over thinking I fall asleep.

The next day when I get to St. Mungo's there's a vase of nineteen red roses at the receptionist's desk, the number of my birthday.

"Good morning Samantha, who are the flowers for?"

"Morning Hermione and they're for you!" she squeals. I smile and see if there's a note. There is.

_Hermione,_

_I was wondering if I could come to lunch tomorrow to talk. I miss you. Owl me if you're too busy, if not see you tomorrow in the cafeteria._

_Draco Malfoy_

On the outside I'm poise and mature but on the inside I'm screaming like a little kid. Draco wants to see me again!

"Well, who are they from?" Samantha asks, excited.

"Um, Draco; do you mind if I keep the flowers here until lunch and then I can take them home?" She nods her head and smiles at me. The rest of the day I'm walking on air. I'm smiling and I think it makes the patients nervous because the last two days I've been the complete opposite.

At home with Autumn we spend the night playing before going to sleep. I couldn't sleep the entire night from excitement. I couldn't wait to see Draco. I understand now what Mr. Rochester said in _Jane Eyre_.**(A/N: I can't help that I need to make **_**Jane Eyre**_** references in like all of my fanfictions, it's a sickness and bear with me because the quote is long) **_"It is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding and inwardly. As for you, - you'd forget me."_ I'm surprised Draco didn't forget me; I know I'm not that interesting. Even a few miles between us and I feel the connection Draco and I have will break. After several hours I'm finally able to sleep.

In the morning I'm tired but I'm too excited to care. Once Autumn is safely at Mrs. Weasley's I apparate to St. Mungo's. I sign it and go through my rounds. At eleven my nerves start to kick in. Why does he want to see me? Why does he miss me? What if this is a joke? At noon I make my way to the cafeteria and see Draco at a table with two plates of food. I make my way to him and smile. He stands up.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" he asks nervously. My nerves wash away once he starts to talk.

"I'm good Draco, how are you?" he responds and we remain standing for a few minutes.

"Should we hug or something; I'm not use to doing this type of thing."

"If you want to hug me Draco you can and if not that's fine too." I hope he wants to hug me.

"I want to hug you Hermione." Relief floods through me and he opens his arms. I walk into him and he embraces me. "Merlin, I've missed you." He whispers in my ear. He releases me and we sit and start to eat.

"I've missed you too Draco but what's with all this? You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." I assure him.

"I thought that since you've had Autumn nobody's had a chance to spoil _you _so I thought I'd do it." I wanted to say nobody's spoiled me like this before but I didn't. I hold back tears from how sweet he is.

"Thank you Draco." He nods, embarrassed. We make small talk for the rest of lunch and we exchange laughs.

"Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"**(A/N: that would Friday)**

"I would love to Draco, but I don't know who would watch Autumn." He sighs, deep in thought.

"Feel free to say no to this but my mother has changed a lot since the second war. She's great with babies and you can even meet Narcissa before."

"I can bring Autumn over tonight after I pick her up from the Burrow and her and I can both meet her mother. If I think she can handle Autumn and keep her safe I won't mind having her baby-sit tomorrow night."

"Thank you. I'll meet you two at Malfoy Manor and six then?" I nod. What am I getting myself into? I wonder.

**A/N: And here's chapter 7! Thanks everyone for reading, you have no idea how grateful I am! Next chapter is Narcissa **** Hope you enjoyed chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 8:

Hermione's POV:

Draco went back to work after lunch and I finished my shift at St. Mungo's before picking up Autumn. The plan was for me to take her home and feed her dinner and then I would meet Draco at Malfoy Manor. I was nervous for meeting Narcissa but I really wanted to go on my date with Draco. When Autumn and I got home I quickly fed her a bottle and made sure her diaper bag was packed before we left. I heard a knocking while I was changing Autumn and I was surprised to see Draco at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You told me that you didn't like to apparate or floo with Autumn yet so I thought I would pick you and her up. Are you ready?" I nodded, I was anxious. "She really has changed Hermione. I'm sure she'll love you and Autumn."

"Okay. I, um, just need to grab her diaper bag and put on a coat and then we'll be ready." I put her in her car seat and Draco helped me put my coat on. "Thank you." I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"I can carry her Hermione if you want to grab her diaper bag." I shook my head.

"I can carry her Draco but thank you." He nodded and we made our way to Malfoy Manor.

It looked daunting. It was huge and dark and immediately I was uncomfortable. I tried to give a reassuring nod to Draco but I'm sure I failed miserably.

"It's cold outside, come on." He led me up to the house and we went inside. If it looked big on the outside it was nothing compared to how big it was on the inside. I still have nightmares about this place but I don't want to pass my fear on to Autumn if she's going to be here so I make myself walk further into the house. Narcissa greets Draco warmly and then looks at me.

"Hello Hermione and this must be Autumn." I nod, nervous to speak. She smiles at Autumn before turning her attention back to me. "Hermione, I just want to apologize for all the things my family did to you. You were always a brave, smart girl. I hope in time you can forgive me." Her soliloquy was so sincere I forgive her on the spot.

"I forgive you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa." She smiles. I nod. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes; do you need to give Autumn a bottle?"

"Oh no I fed her before I came." We all sit on the couch and I take Autumn out of her car seat. She smiles at me.

"May I hold her Hermione?" asks Narcissa.

"Of course," I hand over Autumn and Narcissa's face lights up.

"She's beautiful." Draco and I both agree.

Dinner

Dinner was nice. Draco and Narcissa are very close and it warmed my heart. I had Autumn in my lap as we ate and she was laughing at everything. After a while my arm fell asleep and I had to keep shifting my arm so Autumn wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Do you want me to take her Hermione?" asked Draco. I shook my head. I didn't want Draco to think that just because he's taking me out on a date that he needs to help me out with Autumn. He sighs and gets up from his spot.

"I know she's heavy Hermione and you and mother have been hogging her all night. It's my turn." Autumn reaches her arms out to Draco and I relunctently hand her over. I don't want to get used to being helped. I do have to admit with her out of my arms they are starting to regain feeling. Draco sits back down with Autumn and he begins tickling her which makes her laugh. She is the best baby in the world. Narcissa smiles at Draco and Autumn. After our main course we have dessert. Its pumpkin pie and I smile. Pumpkin pie is my favorite dessert. The three of us dig in and afterwards we go into the living room to talk. Autumn starts yawning around seven-thirty.

"Thank you so much for inviting Autumn and I into your home Narcissa. I would love it if you could baby-sit for me tomorrow night."

Narcissa beams, "I would love too."

"We should get going Autumn's getting tired. What time should I bring her here tomorrow?"

"Around six because I'm picking you up at seven," Draco says. I nod and put Autumn in her car seat. I start casting a spell to find my way back to my flat from Malfoy Manor so I don't have to bother Draco for a ride. **(A/N: Like a GPS system, not floo or apparate)**

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco asks curiously.

"I'm casting a spell to find my way back to my flat." I tell him.

"Come on, I'll give you and Autumn a ride."

"Draco you don't have-"

"Can you just say thank you?" I pout but say thank you.

Back at my flat Draco comes in for a few minutes but before I offer him anything I change Autumn's diaper and put her to bed. I come out of the nursery a few minutes later with Draco by the door.

"Thank you for everything today." I tell him. He smiles and I lean into him. His arms wrap around me and I feel protected.

"You're welcome."

"I'm excited for tomorrow. Where are we going?"

"Nope, surprise."

"Not even a hint? Fine, can you at least tell me what I should wear?"

"A cocktail dress," I nod. I'm sure I have one in the back of my closet. The only problem is if it fits. Three months after Autumn I still haven't gotten my pre-pregnancy weight back. I've lost some weight but I'm still not back yet.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing, just about tomorrow," I tell him.

"I should get going; I have some things to do at home. I'll pick you up at seven." He kisses my forehead and gives me a hug before leaving. I sigh; tomorrow's going to be stressful and wonderful at the same time.

**A/N: Thank you for reading **** I had a negative review to this story and I know it's the internet and people are entitled to say what they want but if you have a problem with the story or anything be kind about it or don't comment anything. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Thanks for the cooperation. **


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 9:

Hermione's POV:

I fall asleep fairly easy tonight until about five-thirty when Autumn starts crying. I get out of bed and walk into her room to change her diaper. She is red in the face and crying very loudly.

"You're okay baby," I soothe her. When I finish changing her diaper I try a bottle but she doesn't take it. She doesn't have a fever or anything and I sigh in relief. I don't care if she were to cry for hours now, at least my baby isn't sick. I try a story and she slowly starts to quiet down but when I sing her a lullaby she falls asleep again. I put her back in her crib and go in the kitchen for a glass of water. I check the time and see it's after six-thirty. I decide to just stay up instead of going back to bed. I make a quick breakfast and pack up Autumn's diaper bag before she wakes up so we have some time to play this morning. I feel bad that I won't see her tonight and I want to make up for it this morning. At eight Autumn wakes up and I feed her a bottle and play with her. Lately she likes to play peek-a-boo and we play it all morning.

I quickly drop off Autumn at Mrs. Weasley's and go to St. Mungo's. It's fairly busy today, enough to keep me from thinking of Draco. Around three I'm reviewing some charts when Samantha, the receptionist starts to talk to me.

"Are you excited for tonight?" she asks excitedly. I nod, trying to concentrate on the chart in front of me. "You're so lucky to go out with Draco Malfoy. Hermione, you deserve this." This made me lift my head back up to look at her.

"Why do I deserve this? I didn't do anything." I say obliviously.

"Hermione, you're raising your daughter by yourself, you work harder than anyone else here, and you don't even complain. You deserve to be spoiled." I shake my head.

"That is something I do because I have too. I have to raise Autumn because who else would? I work hard to give everything my daughter deserves, and I don't complain because I'm the one who made this mess." I fib the last part but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, fine, you don't deserve this. At least enjoy it." She smiles at me. I smirk but nod. After I finish the charts I sign out and pick up Autumn.

We get home at four and I feed her, give her a bath, and play until I have to get ready. I put her in her crib to take a nap while I get dressed. In the back of my closet I found a red cocktail dress. It ends right above my knees and has short sleeves. It's a little snug because I'm not back to my pre-pregnancy figure yet but it'll work for tonight. I also put on a black blazer because it's cold and I put on red flats. I freshen up my make-up from this morning and fix my hair. I put an enchantment on it so it won't frizz tonight. After I finish getting ready I pack up everything Autumn could possibly need for tonight. She won't spend the night, but she will probably be there late. I hear her stir in her crib and I pick her up and give her a kiss.

"Good afternoon sweetheart," I say as I give her a kiss. I feel a little guilty about leaving her tonight; she's only use to the Weasleys' baby-sitting her. Even though I know she doesn't understand me, I talk to her.

"You're going to be good tonight, right? Be a brave girl for momma tonight, okay?" she babbles back to me and I smile. At six I put her in her carrier and grab her bag to leave.

When we arrive at Malfoy Manor Narcissa welcomes us in.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

"Thank you, are you sure you can handle her? She can be cranky when she wants to be," I warn.

"We'll be fine, have fun on your date with Draco."

"I will, I can pick her up around eleven. I can't pay you much."

"You don't owe my anything and eleven is fine. I have the crib Draco used as a baby by my bed for her when she gets tired."

"I would put her to bed around seven, hopefully she'll go to bed good. Thank you Narcissa." She waves my thanks and tells me to go home and wait for Draco. I give Autumn one more kiss before I leave.

Back at my flat I grab a book off my bookshelf to read while I wait for Draco. I'm nervous; I haven't been on a date since before I was pregnant with Autumn. After ten minutes of trying to read, I realize I've read the same paragraph over and over again. At seven on the dot someone knocks on my door. When I open it I see Draco dressed in a nice suite with a bouget of white lilies, my favorite flower.

"They're beautiful, let me get a vase." He walks in and takes a look around the living room while I find a vase in the kitchen. When I come back he looks at me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione," he says sincerely and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" I nod. He walks forward and opens the door for me. I haven't been this nervous in a long time.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support. This week has been especially hard for me but I'm glad so many people are reading this **

**MalfoyTwin: That plot will come in a bit later **

**HallowRain8587: Thank you so much for supporting me, it means a lot **

**Hope everyone continues reading, thanks again! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter: 10

Hermione's POV:

Draco takes me to a beautiful restaurant in London. It's hidden from muggles and he had to use a charm to even see the place. We sit at a small round table with a white table cloth on top. It's fancy.

"Thank you Draco, but you didn't have to go overboard on this. I would be fine if we spent a night in talking." He blushes a bit.

"Nonsense, you need a night out." The waiter comes and does a charm to fill up our wine glasses and asks us what we want to eat. I order a Chicken Caesar Salad and he orders steak. It appears a few moments later and we start to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want something else? A salad's not that filling," he asks.

"Really, I'm fine. Besides, I'm still trying to lose some of my baby weight." He rolls his eyes.

"Hermione, you're beautiful. You could gain two hundred pounds and you'd still be beautiful." It's my turn to roll my eyes. He changes the subject.

"How's Autumn?" I smile, it's sweet he thinks about her.

"She's good, I'm nervous that Narcissa might not be able to handle her though. She can definitely have a temper when she wants too." I explain and he laughs. The waitress comes by to check on us and then Draco throws a curveball in the conversation.

"So, I know Autumn's dad isn't Ron, but who is her father? Is he involved?" I almost spit out my food I'm chewing. I cough a bit and when I can talk again I explain.

"You're right, Ron isn't Autumn's father. It was a dark time in my life and I don't really like talking about it. But, no he isn't involved with Autumn." We stare at each other for a few minutes before he nods. We go back to eating our meals but the silence, which at first was comforting, was now suffocating. The awkwardness was tangible. Another few minutes pass before I try my attempt at conversing.

"How's your job going?" He talks about his current research in this recent enchanted object. I remember when he told me his job was boring, but it was anything but. After that we discuss my job and the awkwardness fades away. Around us people start to leave but we stay and continue talking. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. The owner of the restaurant heads to our table and we both sit up, unaware we were leaning in to each other.

"The restaurant is closing, Sir. We have to ask you to leave." He puts the check on the table and Draco grabs it before I have a chance to grab it.

"Draco, I will pay."

"No."

"At least let me pay for myself."

"Absolutely not Granger, are you ready?" I nod and he helps me put on my black jacket. "We can pick Autumn up and then I can take you home. And don't protest." He says as I'm about to open my mouth. I snap it shut as we exit the restaurant.

We get to Malfoy Manor a few minutes later and all the lights are off except for a bedroom light. Draco and I walk through the house and he guides me to his mother's room.

"Mother, we are back." He says as he and I walk into her room. She's reading a book in bed while Autumn lays asleep in the crib next to her.

"How was your date?" she whispers. We whisper back good and I ask how Autumn was.

"She cried for a bit in the beginning but she calmed down after a while." I don't want to wake her but I have to get her in her car seat. I go by the crib and gently try to pick her up so I don't wake her. She starts to stir but I sing a quick lullaby and she falls right back to sleep. I sigh in relief and put her in her car seat. She gets upset if she's woken up before she wants to. I thank Narcissa and Draco and I leave to go back to my flat.

At my flat I put Autumn in her crib and go back in the living room.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you. Did you?"

"Most fun I had in a long time. Did you want to go out again?" I smile.

"Yes, I would love to go out again."

"Great, I'll owl you soon. Good-bye." He steps closer to me and… gives me a hug. I'm slightly disappointed it wasn't a kiss but when he hugs me I feel comforted.

"Good-bye Draco." He walks out the front door. I lock the door when he leaves and I sigh. It was the best night I've had in a long time.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter **** just remember to stay kind to one another **

**Evelynjean02: Hope this helps with your suspense **

**MalfoyTwin: I can't confirm or deny your theory, all I can say is things will start to unravel with that plot soon. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 11

Hermione's POV:

It's been a week since my date with Draco. He visited on Wednesday for lunch but we haven't gone on a second date yet. It's Friday and I'm excited because today Autumn is four months old! I love that she's growing up and becoming a little more independent, granted not much independence, but I always feel sad on her "birthdays". As much as I love her and will do anything for her she'll always remind me of what happened that night a little over a year ago. I get Autumn ready for the morning and then I take her to the Burrow before heading to St. Mungo's.

There are a few minor accidents today but nothing major to deal with. At five I pick Autumn up and we go home for the night. Draco and I didn't plan anything for tonight and I wouldn't agree anyway because I want to spend time with Autumn on her fourth month "birthday". I'm too lazy to cook so I order in food from my favorite wizarding restaurant. I just finish giving Autumn a bottle when the doorbell rings. I put Autumn in her playpen and grab my money off the counter before going to the door. When I get to the door I'm surprised that instead of my dinner, Draco's here.

"Hi, I thought I would surprise you. Is that okay?" Draco asks.

"Of course, come in. I just ordered food if you're hungry." He nods and walks in. "How's Autumn? I haven't seen her in a while." He goes to the playpen and looks at me, as if asking my permission to hold Autumn.

"You can pick her up Draco if you want. And she's good; she's four months old today!" I beam at her. He smiles to and picks her up and holds her close to him.

"If I would've known I would've picked up something, like a cake." He remarks.

"The gesture is sweet, but unnecessary. Autumn can't even eat solid foods yet, so she couldn't even have any."

"True as it is, we could have cake. Come on, you don't have a sweet tooth?" Before I could reply the doorbell rings and I go to answer it. I pay for my food and sit on the couch and show Draco the contents of the Styrofoam box: chocolate brownies and chocolate frogs.

I smirk at him before replying, "I don't know, this is _really _healthy and salty food. Would you care for some?" I say sarcastically. He grins at my reply and goes to sit Autumn back in the playpen.

"Actually, I'll take her. I want to change her diaper and put her to bed. It's seven already." I say as I pluck her out of Draco's arms.

"Do you need help?" I shake my head and tell him to go and eat. I walk into the nursery and change her and put on onesie pajamas. Then I pick up a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _I sit in the rocking chair and read her a short story. After I finish reading I see she's still awake so I sing her a muggle lullaby to help lull her to sleep. Once I see her drifting off I put her in her crib and put on a small night light that I charmed to never burn out and walk back into the living room.

"Sorry if it took so long, did you save me any?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"It's no problem Hermione. And yes, as a matter of fact, I did save you some." He hands me the box and I start to eat. "You know, you're not a bad singer." I almost choke on my food.

"You heard me sing to Autumn? I thought the walls were thicker so you couldn't hear." I blush.

"You were good. So what do you want to do?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders as I go back to eating.

"Alright, twenty questions. I'll start-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"We know each other pretty well, don't you think?" He just shakes his head and begins his question.

Two hours later we are both laughing and smiling at each other. I can't believe how much we didn't know about each other.

Once our laughter subsides Draco stands up. "I should get going; thanks for letting me have some of your dinner." I laugh at him and walk him towards the door.

"You're welcome, thanks for visiting tonight. I had a fun time."

"Me too, good night Hermione," he says and opens his arms for a hug and I walk into him. He wraps his strong arms around me and I sigh. "Before I leave I wanted to ask you something." He says and I back up to look at him in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, worried.

"Yes, everything's great, actually. I was wondering though if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Inside I squeal like a little girl but on the outside I try to remain calm. I nod, afraid that if I speak it'll come out in a squeak.

"Yeah, good," he sighs. Was he worried that I would say no? We hug again and then he leaves.

I go to bed a few hours later after checking on Autumn. It's the first time I've fallen asleep with a smile on my face in a longtime. Sure, when Draco asked me out for our date I was happy. But this, this is different. This has potential for permanency.

**A/N: Chapter eleven!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 12

Hermione's POV:

*2 Months Later*

Today Autumn turns six months old. This day has come so fast and so much has changed in the past six months. She and I are going to spend the day together with Draco to celebrate. Draco and I have been dating now for the past two months. He's amazing with Autumn and he's changed so much since Hogwarts. Autumn's finally sleeping through the night so I get a full night of sleep every night. I get her up at nine in the morning to get her ready for the day. Draco won't tell me what we're doing; he wants it to be a surprise.

At nine on the dot I hear Draco knocking on my flat. He comes in and takes Autumn out of my arms before he even kisses me.

"I see where I stand," I joke with him. He rolls his eyes and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Better?"

"Better." I smile and he starts making faces at Autumn. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I whine. He shakes his head and motions me to follow him outside.

"Can you put Autumn's car seat in my car?" he asks. I nod and start the process. After a few minutes I successfully install Autumn's car seat and put her in it. He opens the passenger side for me and then we speed off towards our destination.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at a park. However, I recognize it instantly.

"I can't believe you remembered when I told you this is the park I grew up with." He grins at me and helps get Autumn out of the car. I smile and walk to the swings with them. He sets her gently in the baby swing and lightly pushes her. She starts to laugh and I dig the camera out of my purse. I snap a few pictures of Autumn and Draco before he takes the camera and I push Autumn. We spend the morning at the park and then Draco takes us for lunch at a nice wizarding restaurant. After we finish ordering I fish out a pureed jar of sweet potatoes and summon a bowl. I warm the food up with a quick spell and start to feed Autumn. She doesn't eat much but I'm happy that she is on to eating solid foods. When she finishes eating I take her to the bathroom to change her and when I come back our food has arrived. Draco and I eat, it's a pleasant date.

At two we finish and we decide to finish the day up at my flat. When we get back I put Autumn in her crib for her nap and I grab two butterbeers from the kitchen before going back to the living room.

"Did you have fun today?" Draco asks. I nod as I take a sip from my butterbeer.

"It was a lot of fun, thank you for doing that." He nods and we sit in silence. It's not an uncomfortable one though, it's nice even. After a few minutes my eyes start to droop. Autumn is sleeping through the night but being a single mom all the time is exhausting. I put my head on his shoulder and he pecks me on my forehead before I fall asleep.

I wake up a few hours later with the sun setting. I'm lying horizontally on the coach now and Draco is nowhere to be seen. Curiously, I get up and search the flat for Draco. I spot him in the nursery with Autumn. He's trying to change her diaper. I don't go in right away but stand by the doorway to watch. Autumn's smiling at him, more like laughing actually and he's cursing.

"How the bloody hell do these things attach? Maybe I can try a charm that'll keep your diaper on." He gets his wand out and that's when I intervene.

"I wouldn't recommend using a charm so close to my daughter Draco. Here I'll show you," I tell him. I walk to the changing table and get a new nappy.

"First, you put her feet in your hands and lift them up so her butt is showing, then you slide the diaper under her and put her legs down. You take the front side of the diaper and put it over her front. Lastly you take the tabs and stick them to the front and voila a changed diaper," I said as I put Autumn's pants on.

"Brilliant," he says as he picks Autumn up. I smile and kiss both of their cheeks. I tell them I'm going to start dinner and went to the kitchen.

Dinner is quiet and lovely. It's just the three of us. I made chicken and green beans and Draco fed Autumn for me, claiming he never feeds her. After dinner Draco gets ready to go home because tomorrow is Monday and we both have to go to work. He kisses Autumn good-bye and gives me a kiss before going home. I sigh, content with my life and go in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Then I put Autumn to bed and read for a while. An hour later I hear a tapping on my window and see an owl tapping his foot against the glass. I open the window and retrieve the letter and give the owl a treat before closing the window. I sit on the coach and open the letter

_Hermione,_

_ I saw you today with Draco Malfoy, with MY child. I know it's mine because she looks exactly like me. I want her, she needs her father. I will get her if it's the last thing I do. Tomorrow, I want to meet so you can tell me everything about her. Noon at the bar in The Three Broomsticks, and I would show up. You should bring Autumn but if you don't you will give her to me by Friday. I heard you call her Autumn, so don't be surprised I know her name. You don't want to see the consequences if you don't._

_ Gabriel_

He's back.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. The father is revealed! More on that next chapter! So if you all could do me a favor? I'm making a book vlog and would love it to death if you would watch it! I picked the first book and hopefully will start recording soon. Anyway the channel is up on youtube and if you could subscribe that'd be the best! If not, would you watch the vlogs? I also have a facebook page for it creatively called Hannah's Book Vlogs, so if you want to go like it? Now I'm rambling, anyway thanks for reading you're the best!**

**Arabellagrace: Thanks so much, I hope you like it **** Hope you can finish the story!**

**Tammywammy9: I'm glad you like Autumn, she is a sweetheart! Hope you finish reading the story!**

**MalfoyTwin: You are the best! I'm so glad you like the story, everything will fall into place soon. Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter contains strong topics. It's part of the story but I won't be going into any details about it. I know this probably doesn't make any sense but once you read the chapter you'll understand. So, you were warned.**

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 13:

Hermione's POV:

I spend the entire night pacing the flat. I can't sleep, nor do I want to. It's been almost a year and a half since I've seen him. When I told everyone I was pregnant, I told them it was a one night stand, but that isn't true. Yes, we only saw each other once, when he raped me. After he raped me I tried to forget. I didn't tell anyone, I was too embarrassed. Then, I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't go through with an abortion, so I assumed adoption would be the only option. I was certain I could never love someone born from my rape. And then she was born. Throughout my entire pregnancy I was lonely and depressed. I was still recovering from the rape and it still hurt to lie to everyone, but when she was born and I held her in my arms for the first time I realized I didn't want anyone else taking care of her. That was the day my depression stopped. I had to be there for my daughter. I named her Autumn because it means clever mindset. I secured a job at St. Mungo's and set out to be the best mother for Autumn, because it wasn't her fault on how she was born.

After reliving the last year and a half in my mind all night I hear Autumn cry for her diaper. I get her ready and send a patronus to Harry and Ginny to have them watch Autumn. Then I send one to work saying I am ill. I need to come up with a plan before this afternoon. I drop Autumn off at her Uncle Harry's and start to formulate a plan. I can't tell the Wizengamot because there is no evidence of the rape except Autumn and I refuse to use her as evidence. She's my daughter, not a used tissue. The only way I could keep Autumn is go to the Wizengamot and say he's neglected his rights as a father. They would question him but he would be really stupid if he said he raped me. That's the only way I can think of to get out of this mess. I take a breath and walk into the nursery and take out Autumn's baby book. I sit in the rocking chair and flip through it. She's worth this entire mess. I would do anything to keep her away from Gabriel. There's a picture of me in the hospital of me holding her, one of her sleeping in her crib, etc. I have all her firsts photographed. I love her more than anything. At eleven I make myself get ready. I look less zombie-like after I finish and then I apparate to The Three Broomsticks.

I recognize him immediately. I will never forget his eyes. They're the greenest eyes I've ever seen. When he raped me he kept eye contact with me the entire time. That's why when I see him I drop my gaze. I never want to see those eyes again. I walk to the booth he is sitting at and sit down. I avoid his gaze.

"I see you didn't bring Autumn. Remember on Friday, I want her. Now tell me everything about her. I wouldn't leave anything out." He says in a scary tone. I bite back my fear and tell him the plan.

"The only way you will get my daughter is legally. You and I will go to the Wizengamot and make a case. Whatever they decide is final." It's a lie; if they give her to Gabriel I will move her and I to America and get new names. He won't touch her.

"Why would I do that?" he sneers.

"You may not know who I am but I am Harry Potter's best friend. If you don't do what I say I will tell him about you raping me and soon the entire Wizarding World and possibly the Muggle World will know what you've done and you'll spend the rest of your pathetic life rotting in Azkaban." He doesn't speak for several minutes and I'm pretty sure he's glaring at me but I can't be sure because I don't look up from the table. It's so quiet for so long it gets uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't you ask for full rights for Autumn instead of going through the Wizengamot?" I don't know. I just need to prove to someone that Autumn needs me and I actually deserve Autumn.

"Do you agree or not?" I try to say confidently but my voice quavers.

"Yes."

**A/N: I know you all are probably going to kill me but yeah, that's her story. I hope you're still interested in this story after this chapter. Don't kill me.**

**Tammywammy9: Thanks for having interest in the story, you're the best **

**MalfoyTwin: I'm evil, aren't I? He is definitely worse than Umbridge. Hope I didn't ruin this story for you **

**Like I said before this chapter has strong themes and the rest of the story will have these themes. Thanks for your cooperation. **


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 14:

Hermione's POV:

We agree on a month. One month to collect evidence. This will be the longest month of my life. As soon as I finish at The Three Broomsticks I pick up Autumn from Harry and Ginny's. I need to be by her.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay? You look like you might faint." Asks Ginny concerned. I shake my head and pick up Autumn. She smiles at me and I burst into tears. How could I not see this smile every day? I couldn't live without Autumn in my life anymore. Ginny hugs me and tries to calm me down and I eventually get ahold of myself and pull myself away from Ginny.

"Sorry, just a little emotional today." I reply sheepishly. She looks at me sympathetically and nods.

"So I have some news. Well actually Harry and I have some news. Harry get in here," yells Ginny. I see him run into the living room by his wife's side. They're both beaming.

"I'm pregnant!" shouts Ginny. They both are smiling at me.

"That's great Ginny. You'll be a great mom and Harry you'll be a great dad. I would love to stay and celebrate with you two but I have a lot to do at home. I'm sorry," I say to them. They nod understandingly and I walk out the door.

We get home and I put Autumn down for a nap before getting out my books. My entire afternoon is studying the Wizengamot codes and conduct and I realize this is going to take a while. They have many restrictions in cases and I know now that this is going to take a lot of work. Before I could really dive deep into my research, Autumn wakes up and I put the books away until her bedtime. Draco sends me an owl sometime around nine and I quickly scratch out a response before going back to my books. By midnight I make myself go to bed because otherwise I will be too exhausted to go to work. I reassure myself if I go to bed now I can wake up before Autumn wakes up and work for a few hours. My sleep is restless and broken because all I'm thinking about is Autumn and the trial. Tomorrow I have to go down to the Wizengamot and tell them about an upcoming trial. I don't plan on having a lawyer; I figure I can handle myself on my own.

Six in the morning comes too soon and I immediately hit the books. Two hours later I make a small dent in my research. I have to read and study faster. Autumn's a happy baby this morning and that makes my day less stressful already. I drop her off at the Burrow and apparate to St. Mungo's before Mrs. Weasley can ask about my haggard appearance. I have to catch myself from snapping at people at work. Autumn may have made my mood better at home but at work it's different. Work ticks on slowly, it seem never-ending. Lunch is where I review my current notes on the trial but after I go to the Wizengamot to talk to them about an upcoming trial.

I get into the Wizengamot and walk into the Floor of Trials** (A/N: made up floor) **and walk into the Head of the department. He lets me in and I start talking immediately.

"I just need a moment of your time sir," I begin. "I would like to talk to you about a trial. It would be a custody agreement. The father of my child wants full custody of my child and instead I want to remain in full custody of her. I would like this trial to be in a month but whenever you can have this trial would be nice; thank you," I add at the end. He ponders this for a few minutes and gives his consent. The trial will be February 14, Valentine's Day. It will be at ten in the morning. He will contact Gabriel about news of trial and I leave to go back to St. Mungo's.

Work drags by even more slowly in the afternoon than in the morning. I can't concentrate very much today, and I need to pull myself together. I don't want anyone to know. Nobody knows about my rape and I don't want anybody to find out now. Finally my shift is over and I pick up Autumn and go home. I spend the evening with her and play with her. She is the reason I'm doing this trial and I have to remember to be happy and not be crabby around her. After I put my angel to bed I get out my notes and books and resume my studying. When I stop to go to bed I've made a larger dent and I feel better. I have to be positive in this situation. I have to think that I will keep Autumn, that she won't go with Gabriel.

This is going to be a long month.

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, next chapter will be more dramatic. Thanks for all your support with the last chapter. I was worried I'd get some negative feedback but you guys have been so nice so thank you **

**AliceGI: I don't want Gabriel to have Autumn either but I don't know how it'll turn out yet. You'll just have to keep reading. **

**MalfoyTwin: It's a bit ironic, considering I was sorted into Hufflepuff. **

**Inklover4eva: I hope this was a nice chapter for you and I'm glad you like it. **

**Tammywammy9: Still have to wait for your answer. Hope you'll stick around for more updates **

**Advertising: So I'm making a vlog about books on youtube and it would be awesome if you guys were to check it out. The first one is on The Hunger Games (the first one). My channel is called Hannah's Book Vlogs. **


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 15:

Hermione's POV:

*One Week Until Trial*

I get off my shift at St. Mungo's and pick up Autumn on my way home. It's Friday night and Draco wants to spend time with Autumn and I. We haven't been seeing much of each other since I saw Gabriel a month ago. I've been studying and taking care of Autumn and have had little time for fun. I make us a simple dinner and wait for him. I hear him knocking at the door and go to answer it with Autumn on my hip.

"Hey, how are my two girls?" he says as he kisses our cheeks. Autumn laughs at Draco and reaches her arms for him to take her. He obliges to her request and takes her out of my arms.

"I made us pasta for dinner, hope that's alright. I wanted to make something simple, I've been tired lately." He smiles at me sadly.

"Hermione, you look exhausted. You have dark spots under your eyes. You also have lost weight. What's going on?" he asks suspiciously. I never told him about Gabriel. I knew he'd be very upset if I told him and I don't want anyone to know about my being raped. It's embarrassing.

"A lot of stuff at work lately, come on let's go eat." He follows me in the kitchen and puts Autumn in her high chair. I put our food on the table and feed Autumn.

"You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, Draco; I just c-can't talk about it."

"Why?" he asks persistently.

Draco," I say exhaustibly. I spoon another mouthful of food into Autumn's mouth.

"Come on Hermione. You're my girlfriend. Tell me what's wrong." I put Autumn's food down and pick her up.

"Stay here," I demand Draco. I put Autumn in her playpen in the living room so she can't hear me lose it.

"Here's what's wrong. Autumn is the product of rape. I was raped Draco and the rapist is trying to gain custody of my daughter. So yes I'm stressed. Now can you drop it?" I yell at him.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" he asks quietly. My anger evaporates instantly.

"I'm sorry Draco. I just, I just I've never told anyone any of this. Nobody knows," I whisper, my eyes filling with tears.

"Hey," he whispers back and pulls me into a hug. He strokes my hair while I cry into his chest. I feel the burden off my chest.

"So, he's trying to gain custody of Autumn, huh? What are we doing about this then?" he asks. I lift my head of his chest and wipe my eyes.

"We? Draco, there's no we in this. She's my responsibility. You're not involved with this."

"Really, Hermione? You're my girlfriend, she's your daughter. I care for her as well; you think I wouldn't want to know about this?" I start crying again, this huge mess is piling up and I don't know what to do about it. He pulls me into him again but I pull back.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." I state dully. He shouldn't be going through this as well.

"Maybe we shouldn't," he agrees, and then he Disapparates.

I can't break now, Autumn's in the next room and I don't want her to see me like this. I numbly get her ready for bed and when she falls asleep I break. I go in the living room and collapse on the couch. I didn't think he'd actually leave me. I thought he'd stay. I thought he was the one to always be there for me. I guess I was wrong. I wish he'd stay and help me, but I can't make him do that. This situation is messed up to begin with; I don't need to bring someone down with me. Around three, I start to get tired but I refuse to fall asleep. If I fall asleep it makes it real. Because when I wake up I have to start my life without him. We've only been dating for three months but it was the best three months I've ever experienced. I was stupid to think that it wouldn't go away. My life isn't a fairy tale, it's hell. I see the beginning of the sunrise start to form and cry again. It's my first day without him, my first day without laughing with him or talking to him. I know it'll be torture but I have to move on now. I spent the night crying and breaking and now it's time to put myself back together. Autumn needs me and if I let her down I don't know what I would do. When the sun finally peaks in the sky I start to get Autumn ready.

**A/N: I know! I made them break up ****. Please don't be too mad… anyway hope you like the story. We're getting closer to the trial. Thanks for reading **

**Inklover4eva: Thanks, I'm glad you like it **

**MalfoyTwin: I have already made my decision for the ending so you'll just have to wait a few more chapters to see it. **

**AliceGI: Your welcome and you'll just have to keep reading to figure out what happens. I hope you stay until the end of the story **

**Thanks for reading guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 16:

Hermione's POV:

*Day before the Trial*

The trial is tomorrow and I've had a rock setting and it gets worse with each hour passing. Draco and I haven't talked in almost a week. It hurts and I have to tell myself not to think about him because if I do I won't be able to stop and then I can't concentrate on the trial. I still haven't told anyone yet and the truth is I'm scared to. I'm scared because I'm afraid they'll see me as a different person. They'll treat me like I'm broken and I'm not. I've actually grown stronger because of it. If he hadn't raped me I wouldn't have Autumn in my life and I don't know what I would do without her now. I can barely remember my life before Autumn.

My day at St. Mungo's is busy. Everybody decided that February 13 is the day to get broken bones and stitches. It does keep my day busy though, which is nice. Without the distractions of dosing out Skele-gro and counting out enchanted needles I would be a mess. I had asked for the Valentine's Day a week ago and everyone asked what Draco was planning. Needless to say it was a terrible day. I had to admit that Draco and I broke up and I was taking the day off for a family emergency. After my explanation I was given pity looks for the next two days, which is what I was trying to avoid. During my lunch break I peck my food. I've been so nervous in the last month that I've barely been eating. Now I weigh less then what I did pre-pregnancy. The night before when I took a shower I could see my ribs. I try to eat more of my sandwich but end up throwing more than half away.

After a few more broken bones and stitches I sign out of my shift and take Autumn home. I try not to be too crabby tonight but it's using all of my concentration not to scream. Harry and Ginny promised to watch Autumn tomorrow while I was at the trial. I haven't told them and I know they are suspicious about something, but they haven't said anything. I decided that after the trial tomorrow, no matter if I win or lose I will tell them. And by them I mean everyone. It's time for me to be honest. After dinner I clean Autumn up and put her in play pen while I clean the kitchen up. Afterwards I give her a bath and get her ready for bed. I cherish her bed time routine tonight in case it's the last time I'll be able to tuck her safely in her crib. I take in all the small details and go slower than usual. When I put her in her crib and shut her door a few tears slip from my cheeks and I walk numbly in my room to go to bed as well. Tomorrow will be hell.

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, sorry. But the next chapter is the trial so it won't be long now. Thanks for reading. **

**Inklover4eva: I wish, trust me I didn't like writing their break up. **

**MalfoyTwin: I'm so glad you love my story. Thank you for saying I'm one of your favorite fanfic authors. That means so much to me considering I'm pretty insecure of my writing. I kind of despise myself as well.**

**AliceGI: Yeah I don't like he did it either, but it's part of the story. You'll just have to read to see if they get back together.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 17:

Hermione's POV:

It's cloudy. I've always heard that when you wake up on a day destined to be terrible, the weather is the opposite. Like when you have to go a funeral, the sky is sunny. Today, the weather matches my mood. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing my daughter. I "wake up" at eight and by wake up I mean get out of bed. I haven't slept all night. I walk into Autumn's room and see her sleepy peacefully in her crib. I sit in the rocking chair and just watch her for a while. I hope they decide I'm best fit for her instead of Gabriel. Around eight thirty Autumn stirs and I get her ready. I hold onto every detail in case this'll be the last time I see her. She smiles at me and I blink back tears. At nine thirty the two of us are ready to leave and I take Autumn to Harry and Ginny's.

When I walk in they take Autumn from me and tell me to go do what I have to do. I nod and apparate to the Wizengamot. I enter the lobby and take the elevator up to the Floor of Trials. The elevator makes a stop and Draco Malfoy walks in. My heart stops. He sees me and although he doesn't smile his eyes light up. We ride in awkward silence until he breaks it.

"Is today the Trial?" he asks, a quiver in his voice.

"Yes." He stares straight ahead.

"Listen, Hermione I want to—"but then the elevator stops on my floor. I mumble out a good-bye, not wanting to be late for the trial. I step out onto my floor and the elevator closes behind me. I look back for a second and then walk forward. There's a small hallway with a few chairs that goes into the Trial room. I see Gabriel sitting in one of the chairs and it takes all of my willpower to sit in the chair a few down from there. A few minutes later a woman comes up to him and I realize that's his lawyer. She looks at me and back at Gabriel. Finally someone comes in and asks for Gabriel and his lawyer to walk into the room. They both get up and walk into the next room. After twenty minutes of me pacing the hall they call me in.

As I walk in I see Gabriel and his lawyer sitting on the side and other people from the ministry sitting around the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt is sitting higher up on his own chair at the front of the room. I sit in the chair in the center of the room and the questioning starts.

"How old were you when you got pregnant?" someone from the ministry asks. I answer nineteen and proceeded to the next question.

"Was sex that produced this child consensual?" I stifle back the memory of Gabriel raping me.

"No, Gabriel raped me." Next they asked how long after the rape I found out I was pregnant and I said two months.

"Did you tell Gabriel that you were pregnant?"

"No. I didn't know if I was going to give her away or not. When I decided to keep her, I didn't want her to be raised by a rapist?"

"Why didn't you come forth after you were raped? Why did you wait almost a year and a half for a trial?" someone else asks.

I clear my throat before I start talking. "I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared. However, I did keep something from that night. In my purse, I have all of the clothes I wore the night he raped me." I hear Gabriel shift behind me and I flinch. Kingsley orders someone to obtain the evidence from my purse. They come back a moment later with a bag with my clothes in it. After several moments of silence Kingsley breaks it.

"I have come to a decision. I find Gabriel Mason Lebeaunt…"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens! I know, I'm cruel… anyway I hope you liked it. We're almost done with the story, just a few more chapters.**

**MalfoyTwin: Well, what'd you think so far? No, no Hermione kicks his arse scene; but what did you think of the trial so far?**

**AliceGI: I don't know… you'll just have to wait one more chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 18:

Hermione's POV:

_"Previously on Dramione Love… _**"I have come to a decision. I find Gabriel Mason Lebeaunt…"**

"Guilty. His sentence is life in Azkaban." Relief spreads through me like a waterfall. I vaguely hear him stand up and being led away. He shoots me an evil glare and normally that would cause me fear but I know he can't do anything anymore. When he exits the room I stand up and Kingsley comes up to me.

"Thank you Kingsley." I say when he comes closer.

"Don't thank me. He deserves to rot in Azkaban with what he did." I nod and we talk for a little while before I have to leave. As I walk into the elevator I feel a sense of freedom envelope me. He can't hurt me or Autumn anymore. I almost forgot what it's like not to live in fear. When I get to the lobby I see Draco pacing near the exit and when he spots me he rushes over.

"What happened? Are you able to keep Autumn? What happened to your rapist?" He looks like he's about to cry.

"He is sentenced to life in Azkaban. I'm able to keep Autumn, Draco." I burst into tears of happiness. He picks me up and kisses me right there. I stumble back a bit.

"Draco…" I whisper.

"Hermione hear me out." He waits a moment to see if I'll interrupt him and when I don't he continues. "I was so stupid to agree to break up with you. I promise if you give me another chance I won't be that stupid again."

"Why don't we go out to dinner tomorrow? It would have to with Autumn because I don't want to leave her right now. We can talk then. I have some things I have to do yet today." I think about what I'm about to do next and I get a prickle of nervousness. I'm going to open with everyone about the rape.

"Of course, my flat at seven," he says with a bit of upper infliction. I agree and then leave to go talk to Harry and Ginny and pick up Autumn.

I knock on the door of their flat and they let me in. I pick Autumn up and then look at both of them.

"I need to tell you both something, can we sit?" We all sit in the living room and I put Autumn on my lap.

"About a year and a half ago… I was… I was raped." They gasp but I continue. "I didn't say anything to anyone and two months after the rape I found out I was pregnant." They both look at Autumn and I nod. "My-my rapist contacted me last month wanting Autumn for himself. He wanted sole custody of her. For the last month the reason I was so stressed was because I was studying. I was studying the Wizengamot rules and guidelines for the case, the case being he wanted sole custody of Autumn. This morning was the trial, and he got life in Azkaban. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was embarrassed." Once I finish they both get up and hug me.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry this happened. I can't believe it. We love you so much." Ginny said while she hugged me. Harry said the same thing. After another hour or so at their flat I go to Ron's. I've only seen him once since he's come home from Ireland. It's been such a hard month and I miss him. When I tell him my story he looks like he's about to kill someone.

"I want to kill that arse." He says gravely.

"He's in Azkaban now Ron. He can't hurt Autumn and I anymore." He nods and picks Autumn up. He gives her a kiss and she smiles at him. I smile too. After spending the afternoon with Ron and his girlfriend, Autumn and I head to the Burrow.

After several hours of recanting my story to everyone I take Autumn home and get her ready for bed. Once she's down I sit in the living room and relax. It's been such a trying day. I'm just so happy I get to keep Autumn. And I would do all this again for her. I fall asleep thinking about dinner with Draco. I'm hoping now things will slow down and I can be happy again.

**A/N: What did you all think? Did you like it? I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger in the last chapter but it just fit and, anyway sorry.**

**Ravengail: After I read your comment I almost cried. I didn't realize that writing this story might help others, but if it does, I'm glad I'm writing it. I'm so happy you're showing this story to your friend and I hope it helps. I'm glad you like it too. The trial was short because we only saw Hermione's half and Kingsley makes the overall decision. **

**Tammywammy9: Thank you, glad you like it so far and that cliff hanger was pretty evil… but all is well now, right?**

**Inklover4eva: I like Kingsley too, he's kind of awesome and bad cliff hanger but I hope it's all better now **

**MalfoyTwin: I'm sorry, forgive me?**

**AliceGI: She definitely gets to keep Autumn **

**Alright, I'm going to be that person but I've published a book vlog on youtube and if you guys could go watch it that'd be awesome. I'll post the link so you guys can copy and past it. Thanks so much guys, you're the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

Pairing: Dramione

Chapter 19:

Hermione's POV:

Today is the first day in a long time that I don't feel fear. I don't have to worry about Gabriel. Today is the day where I can be me again, and merlin, I missed me. Autumn is going to the Burrow today while I go to work and when I pick her up we are going straight to Draco's flat. I missed him so much this last month. I can't wait until five.

Today dragged by so slow, I actually thought time had stopped. A minute felt like an hour, and an hour felt like a day. At lunch break I visit Autumn. I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can. After the trial it made me realize how easy it could be for me to lose her and I want to make sure she knows how much I love her and how grateful I am. The afternoon wasn't as slow but it still dragged on a bit. Once I finish my shift I race to pick up Autumn and then we make our way to Draco's flat. He opens the door for us right away and smiles at us. He doesn't offer to take Autumn from me and that's how I realize how nervous he is. Whenever we got together he would pick up Autumn right away and give her a kiss.

"I, um, ordered Chinese food for tonight. Is that okay?" I nod and notice he has a high chair in the kitchen.

"When did you get a high chair?" I ask curiously. He goes a shade of red.

"Before we broke up, Autumn and you were spending a lot of time here and I didn't want you to keep dragging her high chair back and forth so I bought one that I could keep here." I smile at him, touched at his gesture. I place Autumn in her new high chair and start to feed her.

"Thank you for coming tonight, when can we talk?" he asks nervously.

"Just let me finish feeding Autumn, and then we can have a talk." He nods and we spend the next few minutes in silence. When I finish I pick Autumn up and put her on my hip as we make our way to the living room.

"Where should we start?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, and I see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't in the beginning. I was embarrassed and I didn't think he would ever know he had a daughter. When he did I panicked and I focused solely on keeping custody of Autumn. It was selfish of me, but you have to understand how scared I was."

"I would've helped you Hermione. I was stupid to leave you because you didn't tell me. It was such a hard time in your life and I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I was stupid not to trust you. If I forgive you will you forgive me?" I ask. Merlin, I miss him so much. I want to kiss him so bad, I want to be close with him again, not this awkward politeness.

"Yes. So, I want to do this properly so don't interrupt me." He pauses for a beat and then continues. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend… again?" he asks. I smile and accept. He launches me into a hug and gives Autumn and I both a kiss on the cheek. Autumn reaches her arms out to Draco and he picks her up.

"I missed you guys so much." He says.

"We missed you too." And just like that, I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else.

**A/N: Well, am I forgiven for breaking up Dramione? Thanks guys for reading, the next and the final chapter is the epilogue! I have a really cool idea for it and I hope you like it!**

**AliceGI: I'm happy too that Hermione is happy. I originally had a different idea for the ending but I'm glad I kept with this one **

**MalfoyTwin: I'm glad I'm forgiven! And unfortunately the next chapter is the last one but I have a really good idea how to end it so I hope you like it. Go on with your rant, I get into my feminism rants so it's cool! I used a website to help me find a name with evil origins or mean spirited and Gabriel came up and it worked. And yes he deserves life in Azkaban **

**Ariana Dobriyal: I'm really glad you like it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	20. Epilogue

Pairing: Dramione

Epilogue

DRACO'S POV:

*3 Years Later*

Three years ago on the day is the day when Hermione and I got back together. Autumn is now three and a half and she calls me daddy. I've planned today down to a tee. Autumn is spending the morning with me while I send Hermione to the spa and then the afternoon we're going to spend with all three of us and tonight it will be her and I. This is going to be the most exciting and nervous day of my life.

I pick Autumn and Hermione up at nine and send Hermione on the way to the spa.

"What do you want to do today, baby?" I ask after Hermione left.

"Can we go to the park?" she asks. She still has trouble pronouncing words but Hermione and I can always understand her.

"Of course," I reply with a smile. I help her out of her car seat and she runs to the swings. I catch up to her and scoop her up in my arms.

"Not so fast, Speed Demon." I say as I kiss her cheek sloppily.

"Ew Daddy, that's gross!" I laugh and buckle her in the swing. After I get tired of pushing her I lead her to the slide. She looks at the height and her eyes go as big as saucers.

I bend down to her level and look her in the eyes. "Do you want me to go down the slide with you?" She looks at me and nods nervously. She refuses to walk up the steps so I end up carrying her. I'll tell you, spending time with a toddler will get you muscles.

"Alright, I'm going to put you down and sit. Then come and sit on my lap, okay?" she nods and I put her on the platform. Once I sit she hops on my lap. "Hold on," I call as I push off. She grips my arms but then starts to laugh. On the ground she asks to go again. We spend the next hour going up the steps and down the slide.

"Alright Miss, no more sliding. It's time for lunch." Just then her stomach growls and she laughs.

I take her to her favorite restaurant and help her into her booster seat. She plays with the crayons and coloring book the waitress brought over and I can see her full concentration is on the book. She looks exactly like Hermione when she has that face on. When our meal comes I have to hide the book because she won't eat. Once we're done I look at her and smile.

"Autumn, you know Mommy and Daddy have been together now for a long time, right?" she nods and I continue. "Well, how would you like it if Daddy asked Mommy to marry me? We could all live together, the three of us." She looks at me and smiles widely.

"Yes, Daddy lives with Mommy and me!" I smile back at her.

"I'm asking Mommy tonight; don't say anything to her, okay?" I know she'll most likely forget this conversation in a few minutes but I wanted to talk to her about it. She nods and finishes her chips.

Once Autumn finishes her chips I load her back up in the car and pick up Hermione from the spa. She steps into the car with a certain glow about her.

"How was the spa? Do you feel relaxed?" I ask as I start to drive away.

"I do feel relaxed, thank you. How was your morning with Autumn? What did you two do?" Autumn from her car seat starts talking to Hermione a mile a minute. I know she can only hear about every fifth word or so because she's talking so fast but Hermione's attention is all on her. Once Autumn stops talking Hermione turns around and smiles.

"I'm glad you had fun, Sweetheart," and then blows her a kiss in which Autumn returns back to her. We go back to Hermione's flat and Autumn has decided she wants to watch Disney Princess movies. I've never even heard of Disney Princesses or movies until Hermione showed me. They're pretty cheesy but both Hermione and Autumn love them so I agree. Autumn grabs _Beauty and the Beast _and Hermione sets it up while I make popcorn. The three of us lounge around the rest of the afternoon watching movies until Harry comes by to pick Autumn up for the night. Hermione made Harry and I talk to each other once we deemed our relationship serious enough to last. We're not as close and he and Ron are but we are civil to each other.

Hermione kicks me out of the flat once Autumn leaves because she says she needs to get ready for dinner. I told her she looks beautiful but she said she will not go out to a fancy restaurant in a sweatshirt, uggs, and sweatpants. She tells me to pick her up in an hour and I go back to my flat. I stay long enough to get the ring. It has a circle diamond in the middle and that's it. I know Hermione doesn't like big fancy jewelry. My own personal touch to it is an engraving on the bottom. It says: All is well. It's not the most romantic engraving out there but it's the perfect engraving for her. After dealing with the rape and the trial and our break up I want to show her that all is well now, with me by her side. Anyway, once I grab the ring I stop by The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. I run into a few people from Hogwarts and make small talk with them while I wait to pick up Hermione.

When I pick up Hermione, I almost don't recognize her. She looks flawless, and she looks flawless every day. She's wearing a green halter silk cocktail dress.

"I've rendered you speechless, I see. Does that mean I look alright?" she asks when she opens the door to her flat.

"You look flawless Hermione. Are you ready?" She nods and we set off to the restaurant. I take her to the restaurant we went to on our first date.

"Someone's feeling sentimental, today?" she remarks. Yup, she noticed. I just smile back at her and hold hands while we wait for the waitress. I don't plan on proposing here, I found a better place. When our food comes to our table Hermione eats hers but mine remains mostly untouched.

"Are you feeling okay? You've hardly touched your food." She says worriedly.

"I'm fine. Not as hungry as I thought I was, that's all." She nods but still looks unconvinced. The waitress comes over and fills up our wine and we both raise our glasses.

"To us," I smile at her.

"To us and Autumn," she corrects.

"To us and Autumn," I agree. We clink glasses and take a sip. After we finish our meal we leave the restaurant.

"Did you plan anything else?" asks Hermione curiously. I know it's not because she's being greedy it's because she doesn't like surprises. She wants to know if she should be ready for another event.

"Just one," I promise. "And the place we're going is strange for a date, but do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes," she promises.

We side apparate to St. Mungo's and Hermione gives me a strange look.

"You said you trusted me, remember?" I remind her.

"Right," she agrees. We walk inside to the floor she works.

"Are you trying to send me to work?" she jokes. I laugh and shake my head.

"Follow me." I grab her hand and lead into a recovery room and turn on the light. "Do you recognize this room?"

She takes the room in for a minute and then nods. "It's the room you recovered in three years ago from a Quidditch injury." I nod. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see in a few minutes." Just then through the loud speakers the muggle song "All of Me" comes on by John Legend.

"Our song," she notes. I take in every angle of her, knowing no one is as pretty as she is.

"Hermione today marks three years of our lives together and I'm so happy for these last few years. I don't think three years is long enough to be together. I want forever." I fumble in my pocket and take out the ring box. "What I'm trying to say is: Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I open the ring box and get down on one knee. Hermione's eyes tear up and she nods her head slowly.

"Yes," she whispers. She extends her left hand and I can see it's shaking. I slip it on her ring finger and it fits perfectly. "It's beautiful," she muses.

"Look at the inscription in the back." She turns her hand over and reads the cursive writing on the ring.

"All is well. It's perfect Draco."

"You're perfect," I reassure her.

*8 Years Later*

(Third Person's POV)

It's Autumn's first year at Hogwarts and she runs through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾ with her father. Her mum comes through a moment later with her two other siblings: Aiden and Aubrey.

"Do you have everything?" Hermione asks.

"Hermione, she's triple checked her luggage. Besides if she forgot anything we can owl it to her." Draco asks, stopping Hermione's fussing.

"I'll be fine mum." The trains' whistle blows and the family jumps.

"The train will be leaving soon." Hermione observes. "We should say our good-byes now."

Draco bends down to Autumn's level, "We'll miss you kiddo. We love you and we'll miss you. Behave, your mum and I know the professor's there at Hogwarts so we'll know if you misbehave." Autumn hugs Draco and he blinks back his tears. Hermione kneels down next.

"We're so proud of you Autumn for getting into Hogwarts. I know you'll make us proud with your grades." She kisses her daughters forehead but Autumn stops her.

"Will you be upset if I'm not in Gryffindor?" she asks quietly. Draco and Hermione both kneel down this time and look her square in the eye.

"We'll love you no matter what house you get sorted into." Draco promises.

"We promise. I don't care if you get sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. We know who you are," Hermione reassuares Autumn. Autumn smiles and hugs her siblings before going on to the Hogwarts Express.

Autumn was sorted into Gryffindor, Aiden was sorted into Slytherin, and Aubrey was sorted into Gryffindor.

All was well.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this! The support of everyone really helped me try to make this the best it could be. I really hope you liked the epilogue, I think it's pretty good but who knows? For anyone who reviewed or favorite or followed thank you from the bottom of my heart. I didn't think this fanfiction would get this popular. I have to be naggy, but could you check out my book vlog on YouTube? (called Hannah's Book Vlogs) It would be awesome if you guys could.**

**Glazedwater: Thank you for the claps **** I hope you liked this epilogue **

**MalfoyTwin: I must have used a bad website… sorry **


End file.
